


Subject 18 and her lovers

by She_Elf_Xantusia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Centaurs, Dubious Consent, F/M, For Science!, Future, Human Experimentation, Multi, Other, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Elf_Xantusia/pseuds/She_Elf_Xantusia
Summary: Hundreds of years in future, humans made a lot of friends across the universe. There are conflicts and help, there are good and bad people, everyday problems and extraordinary problems, too.And there is a large building called Fertility Treatment Research Heaven, shortly F.T.R.H. There a group of scientists makes many experiments on human and alien hybridisation.We will have a look on subject 18.





	Subject 18 and her lovers

**Author's Note:**

> After each experiment subject 18 has a month to recover and to be tested if the impregnation was successful. But then the horror starts again.

"Lay still, Eighteen," he warned her, stressed because there were only minutes before the experiment ECa starts and not everything was ready. The subject was in the special harness, but she wasn't prepared for her lover yet, not a little bit.

Dr. Jeremy Ming opened a tube of lube, squeezed a lot onto his hand and started opening her up. He began with two fingers, not enough time for gentle plays, and she moaned. He knew well she tried to enjoy it as much as possible, until it would be too late. She was used to this rape routine.

 _"Thirty seconds, everybody clear out,"_ sounded the intercom. Eighteen was only stretched enough for three fingers so far.

"Sorry," Jeremy mumbled, leaving her to her fate unprepared. He left the room and went to the observatory. Five, four, three, two, one...

Just as he sat down on his chair, getting his notebook ready, the door to the experiment room opened and subject 18 was faced with her first Centaurus.

Centaurs were a minority in the universe. So far they have been known to only be able to reproduce with their own people, unlike most other species. That caused them to be almost nonexistent compared to the numbers of humans, for example.

For the experiment they chose two samples - one volunteer and one involuntary. The first one, sample C1, was involuntary. He has been bought on the black market and very soundly and unforgettably told what to do with Eighteen.

For the first half of the experiment Eighteen was bound down to a table, her legs widly spread to sides, and her back were protected by a solid desk, so the horse body wouldn't crush her. There was also a special womb-simulating tube in front of her hole, so not all of the penis had to be taken in.

Still, Eighteen was frightened when she saw C1. If she dared to speak, she would be punished, so she kept quiet, but a few sobs escaped her mouth. This will definitely be the biggest thing she has ever taken.

 _"C1, you know what to do. Don't hesitate,"_ someone warned.

C1 nodded and closed the distance between him and the poor girl. He walked around her twice, then stopped at her back. He touched the desk on her back, and when he was sure it strong enough, he got onto it, being so big his front legs were next to 18's head and his rear legs still a step behind.

He rubbed himself against Eighteen for a while, then his horse cock - Dr. Ming couldn't call this monstrous thing a common penis - his horse cock erected. Swearing in his language, he searched for the hole.

Eighteen really wasn't ready enough. She screamed when he pushed first time, but he didn't dare to stop. He wasn't brutal with her, though. He gave her time to adjust at least a little bit.

When he was as far as her body would let him, he started moving back and forth faster. He was a bit distressed by Eighteen's cries of pain and fear, but every time he slowed down, be was reminded of tortures he would have to endure if he didn't fulfill his mission.

C1 moved faster and faster, until he started moaning and panting. Subject 18 screamed for unknown reason, when sample C1 came inside her.

C1 was then told to leave. After that a technician and a doctor came in and examinated Eighteen. Her hole was gaping, but no blood was observed. When asked, she reported severe pain. Second was sweating and received a glass of water.

Subject 18 was removed from the harness and moved to another experiment room, which confused her. This room had more furniture - cushioned table, comfortable for the moments to come, and a few hay blocks, if their guest had a different idea.

Experiment ECb had begun. Sample C2 walked in, an evil grin on his face. He was found on the black market too, but he was more than happy to volunteer for science, if they let him to have the fun.

Eighteen was standing on shaky legs, taking as many steps back as possible, until she hit the wall. C2 grined. He then without any problem picked Eighteen from the ground and threw her on a nearby pack of hay.

She gasped, but he was immediately behind her, pushing his dick inside. Eighteen screamed for good two minutes, until she lost her voice and then she just laid and sobbed. Meanwhile X2 pounded her bestialy. Groans of satisfactionwere heard from him.

After a couple of minutes Eighteen found out how to lean on the block to get a better support and she adjusted to the pounding. Right then one of the specialists in the laboratory noticed there is blood on the horse's dick and her torn and brutally stretched vagina.

C2 decided to change position. He picked Eighteen up once again and placed her on the same block, but now in a bent-over-herself pose. He entered her again, getting in more of his shaft than before, but still not even half. Eighteen screamed again for a long time.

Next time he placed her on the soft pillowy desk, placing his front legs on the desk too and entering her once more, he fucked her like never before. When he came, Eighteen was already unconscious.


End file.
